Ori and the Galactic Journey
by Ancient Dragon writer
Summary: It's been years since the forest was Blind. Now the Warmth of Mt Horu is gone and Sein has been stolen away by Space Pirates. Now Ori must team up with Elite Bounty Hunter Samus Aran to save Sein and the land of Nibel from the tragedy that befell it many years past. The only question now is. Will everything work out for the best? Or will tragedy still befall the land once more?
1. Chapter 1

**Since I played Ori and the Blind Forest I had this kind of idea rattling around in my head of a Metroid, Ori cross over story. Honestly I think that it could work but Ori and the Blind Forest ended so perfectly that any attempt to go further with it would just be a let down. Instead I have jumped years ahead and a new trouble has arisen.**

_"Voice of the Spirit Tree"  
_

_Thoughts_

"Spoken words"

* * *

It's been years since the forest was Blind. Now the Warmth of Mt Horu is gone and Sein has been stolen away by Space Pirates. Now Ori must team up with Elite Bounty Hunter Samus Aran to save Sein and the land of Nibel from the tragedy that befell it many years past.

* * *

"I shall never forget those days many years ago... When the forest was blind and darkness ruled supreme. Koru's sacrifice will always be remembered." ~Ori

...

The wind billowed and curled around Ori as he looked out over what remained of the forest he lived in. His mother, Naru, was still alive as was the Spirit Tree but Sein had been ripped away once more. Ori shivered as the cold started to get to him it was then that Gumo showed up and helped take Ori back to the cave where they all lived. It was the only safe place left since the day a strange craft flew over head and stole Sein away. Even now the warmth of the forest seemed to be fading and Ori knew that the others would soon follow.

Naru lifted Ori up onto the leaf covered nest that was his bed while Keru, Koru's last child, rested against Naru's side. Gumo hunkered down near all three of them and before long they each were asleep save for Ori who was staring at the roof of the cave. He knew that if Sein were not returned to the Spirit Tree then there would be more than warmth that they would have to worry about. Soon the waters would become tainted as the Ginso Tree would dry up without the warmth of Mt. Horu, and the winds would become still till the only thing that stirred was the dust of the forest.

_Something has to be done._ Ori thought to himself. _I need to get Sein back or else the forest will die._ He looked towards Naru and the others. _I don't want to lose them, least of all my mother._ He kept thinking on what he should do and how he could go about getting Sein back but he kept encountering the same problem time and time again. _How will I follow that strange metal craft? _Little did he know that his question would soon be answered but it'd be answered in the most unusual of ways.

He remained staring at the ceiling thinking for the better part of the night till Naru awoke to see that he was still awake. She made a slight sound as if to ask 'What's wrong?' to which Ori only responded with his own 'Just thinking.'

"You were thinking about how to get Sein back weren't you Ori." Naru said.

"Yeah... Unfortunately I keep running into the same problem. How am I going to follow that... whatever it was." Ori replied.

"Don't worry about it for now little one. For now let's sleep, we'll figure something out tomorrow." Naru consoled as she picked Ori up and held him to her chest.

Ori smiled and curled up into Naru's arms and soon was asleep. Naru smiled at this before setting him back on his bed and heading outside. Gumo opened one eye and watched Naru leave the cave upon which he got up and followed after her. Once outside Naru was looking out towards the Spirit Tree and shivered as a cold wind blew through. She knew what her son was worried about. He was worried that the other elements would soon become darkened as the Warmth had been.

Gumo sidled up to Naru and crouched on the ground as he looked up at her for a moment before he too felt the gravity of their situation. He knew well what would soon lie ahead of them. That strange metal object had hit Mt Horu after it took the Light of the Spirit Tree. The impact from the object must've knocked the Element of Warmth out of balance. The two remained there for a moment longer before Gumo all but drug Naru back inside.

"Come on Naru we shouldn't stay out here much longer." Gumo said as they walked back into the cave.

Naru shook her head as she walked past Gumo and towards her two adoptive children where she laid on the ground after picking Ori up. He was now curled up on her chest sleeping soundly as Keru slept close by. Thankfully the others like Ori were safe with the Spirit Tree at least for now they were. However a dark shadow loomed over the horizon as the fates would soon cause trouble to rise up within Nibel once more.

...

(Meanwhile)

A strange craft orbited the planet as a being in strange armor looked over the planetary scan report.

~Scan's indicate that the planet is supplied life from a great tree in the center of the vast forest. However life on this planet would be highly hostile without the planetary elements of Water, Wind, and Warmth. Current scans indicate that Warmth has faded and that the great tree is in a state of slumber. Scans also indicate sentient life on the planet the largest of which is the great tree.~

"Hmm not much information. May hap a focused scan will help out." a blue clad female said as she pressed a few buttons on the console before her.

She targeted the "great tree" and initiated the scan.

~Focused scan report... Upon further analysis the great tree is called the Spirit Tree, which seems to have lost it's source of power. The small creatures that are housed amongst it's leaves are kind and caring creatures that seem to not want to fight. Further more it would seem that without the Spirit Tree's source of power the forest will likely begin to die out.~

"Now that was more useful. Alright let's see what this area has to offer." She said brushing a few stray blonde strands of hair from her face.

She placed her hand on the planetary map and moved the focus of it up to a rather large volcano a fair ways from the Spirit Tree. The map she was looking at made the planet seem wild and untouched but something had been there and took the one thing that kept it alive.

~Scans indicate impact with the volcanic mountain. It would seem that the planet's source of warmth emanated from this place but it seems to have gone cold. Related locations are ruins to the south west and a giant tree to the east. The tree appears to be the planets source of clean water while the ruins hold the source of it's winds.~

"Interesting." The woman said as she then had the system scan for life forms. She was not disappointed as it picked up the most life forms around the Spirit Tree but there were four others that were off to themselves for some reason. "That's peculiar. Wouldn't they rather be near the tree rather than way off out there?"

Shaking her head slightly she looked at the scans she had gotten. "I guess that I should drop in and see if there is anything that I can do." She said as she packed her side arm but instead of flying her ship down to the planet she decided on a different tactic.

"Adam I'm going to attempt a Re-entry." She said.

"Samus are you insane? Such an attempt would be near suicide. At least allow me to get in closer to the planet."

"No Adam. That planet has not been touched by technology and I want it to stay that way. If anything see if you can't magnify the ship's beam so as to beam me down to the planet instead." Samus replied.

"Very well, lady." Adam, her ship's computer, said.

Samus stood waiting till the transfer beam was ready as she did though she kept wondering what those four life forms were doing off to themselves. She also wanted to learn more about the planet itself. From what the scans indicated it was primal with life forms that were peaceful and strong. Yet it was so vulnerable at the moment. It was then that she made up her mind completely. If she were to be on that planet then she was going to accept the consequences of what would happen. So long as she was able to save the planet and restore it's source of life.

"The transfer beam is ready now." Adam said just as Samus put on a device that had a lens over one eye.

She was then surrounded by yellow rings that soon turned red before turning blue as she was beamed down clearing on the planet below. Once she was on the planet Samus opened her eyes and looked around at the environment. She gasped at the beauty of the forest she was now in and she marveled at it.

...

(Ori and the others)

Ori was awoken by something though what it was he could not say. He carefully climbed down off of Naru's chest and to the ground. From there he went outside to look around to see if anything was amiss. Once he got outside he saw a number of strange blue rings and a beam of light in the distance. Ori surmised that the light came from the direction of the trees and he and Naru gathered various fruit's at. He steeled himself for whatever came next and he was ready to use his abilities if he had to.

Swiftly Ori headed in the direction of the light and the trees but soon slowed as he reached the makeshift bridge. He walked across it slowly so as to sneak up on whatever it was that was near. As he got closer he saw that it was a strange creature looking around as if awestruck by the world around them. This confused Ori as he got a bit closer and noticed that their skin was blue in color but their face seemed to be kind of white. Ori was perplexed and curious about this new creature within the forest. As he kept observing them he noticed that the fur on their head seemed to be golden in color. He took a step closer and wound up snapping a twig on the ground which alerted the strange creature to his presence.

...

(Samus)

Samus heard a twig snap close by and she quickly spun and had her hand on her Paralyzer as she faced the direction of the noise. She saw a faint blue glow of light from behind a tree and kept watching as it seemed to go up the tree and into the branches. Samus followed the trail of light and looked up into the branches to see a small white creature looking down at her. It seemed to be looking at her with a curious and calculative look as if assessing her as a potential threat. It was then that she looked into it's eyes and saw something hidden there. Intelligence combined with a heavy burden.

_I guess this thing is the Guardian of this planet's forest._ She thought to herself as she kept her gaze locked with it's.

...

(Ori)

Ori was surprised that the creature could react so quickly and not only react but spotted him in the tree. He sat there staring at it wondering if it was a threat to the forest or if it was the answer he was looking for. He kept staring and calculating as their eyes met his. He didn't flinch but kept staring at them for what seemed like ages.

As their gaze never faltered he soon saw glimpses of images of some strange armored being fighting ferocious beasts that were ten times bigger than they were. One of those images revealed the same strange creature he was looking at now thus causing him to surmise that the armored one was the very one as this creature before him. He closed his eyes and shook his head as he still wondered if they were hostile.

_"Fear not my child... For this one has come to help us..."_ A loud booming voice spoke to Ori's mind. He knew it was the Spirit Tree and decided to trust his word.

Ori leaped from the tree to the ground and walked up to the strange being. He then looked up at them and smiled, though he was a bit wary of them still.

...

(Samus)

The creature seemed to have seen something that frightened it as Samus saw it's stance and demeanor change to one ready for a fight. After a while she watched the creature become calmed once more before it leaped from the tree to the ground. She kept watching as it walked up to her and smiled at her. She was unsure as to what she should do but shook her head as she knelt down and touched the creatures hand. At that moment a flash of Light hit her and she was thrown onto the ground.

...

(Ori)

Ori was surprised as the Charge Flame went off without him having first charged it. He watched as this strange being was thrown to the ground just moments before a Spirit Leaf flitted over the beings form before returning to the Spirit Tree. Ori crawled over to the strange being just as Gumo and Naru arrived after being awoken by the explosion of the Charge Flame going off. Upon seeing the strange creature knocked out Naru and Gumo picked them up and returned to the cave. In which time Naru was giving Ori a talking to.

"Why did you leave the cave like that?" Naru asked.

"Something woke me up. Once I left the cave I saw a strange blue light back there." Ori replied.

"Well you could have been killed." Naru stated sternly. "I know you can handle yourself but the fact remains that what if this creature had of been hostile? What if they had of killed you? What would happen then?"

Ori could only close his eyes as he knew what would happen. "You would be sad." He said solemnly.

"Exactly." Naru stated as she clutched Ori to her chest. "I don't want to lose my dear Ori to anything."

Ori smiled as he nestled into her arms and smiled as he let out a yawn. To this Gumo moved a bit quicker and got back to the cave before the other two. He then laid the strange creature on the ground and stood aside so as to let Naru enter. She laid down where she had been before but kept Ori in her arms for the rest of the night.

As they slept a small sphere of light seemed to float out of nowhere and land on the creatures chest before being absorbed into the beings body.

_"With my blessing you are now connected to this world Great Protector. With my blessing you will be able to utilize our Light as a weapon and understand those of this land." _A deep voice spoke from within the forest. "_When you wake things will be different. Come find me to receive the only gift I can grant."_

_..._

Samus' sleep was anything but peaceful. She was tossing and turning as she slept and kept seeing a variety of images flash through her dreams. She was dreaming about that strange creature she had seen but it felt as if she were the creature. She saw her self jumping through the trees freely as if she were a bird. She saw herself unleash bolts of white flames from a crystaloid entity that hovered above her head. She later saw a giant owl like bird fly over towards the Spirit Tree...

Samus remained asleep but soon realized that what she was seeing was not her dream but events that had long since past. She watched as she bore witness to what had happened years ago to this very world due to the wrath of a mislead creature. As she saw what had happened she couldn't help but relate with her own experience due to the Baby Metroid. The creature had lost his mother, found out that the forest was dying and that the Spirit tree was almost dead as well. Soon he was told of the three elements that had been extinguished since the attack so many years back.

As she slept a single tear trailed down her face as the sorrow built. She slowly opened her eyes to see that she was inside of a cave and upon looking around saw that she was surrounded by a number of strange creatures. She was still shaken by the amount of emotions that had filled her mind and shakily got to her feet and head outside the cave. She sat on a rock and looked out over a vast valley towards what she surmised was the Spirit Tree.

_This place has suffered much over the past years. I don't want to know what would happen to this planet if their source of life is not returned to it's rightful place._ Samus thought as she kept gazing towards the tree. Soon though a leaf of light flitted towards her and swirled around her. She could have swore she heard a faint laugh from the thing but as it had arrived it was gone.

Samus smiled slightly before hearing a voice to her left.

"You alright?"

Samus turned to look at where the voice came from only to see the strange creature of light from earlier.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Had a dream that seemed like memories of the past." She said not wanting to question how she was able to understand this creature.

"My name's Ori by the way." He said as he sat on the ground beside her and looked up at her. "What's yours?"

Samus smiled slightly and she petted Ori's head, "My name is Samus Aran." She turned her gaze back to the Spirit Tree. "Can I ask you something Ori?"

"Sure." Ori replied.

"Was this forest attacked by a giant owl like creature before?" She asked.

Ori remained silent for a good while as he remembered those days so long ago. Tears formed in his eyes as he remembered everything that had happened back then.

"Yeah it was how did you know?" he finally replied

"That dream I had. It wasn't my memories that I saw." She said. "You lost your mother back then too. I guess it was your memories that I was seeing"

Ori didn't want to remember back then. He did not want to remember the sorrow and loneliness that he felt back then all he wanted was to be happy.

Samus took note of his saddened state, she reached over and picked him up before cradling him in her arms.

"I'm sorry to have brought up some bad memories Ori." She said sadly.

"It's alright." He replied curling up in her arms.

"You know I used to have a pet that was a bit similar to you back on my home planet. Though that was many years ago." Samus said with a smile, "I've had my fair share of bad experiences myself. First off my parents were killed before my eyes when I was a child. Then the race of beings that took care of me went missing. Later on a baby hatched and began following me. Later on though it was killed before my eyes. So I think that I can relate to the amount of pain that you must have felt."

"I'm glad there are some who can relate." Ori said with a sad smile and laugh.

"Well think of it like this. At least your mother is still alive." Samus said as she lifted Ori up to face her. "Besides it would seem that you are worried about something."

Ori looked into Samus' eyes for a moment and realized that they were kindred spirits to an extent. They both suffered great loss and endured a great tribulation only to survive it. Though for Samus she was not granted any kind of happiness at the end.

"Yeah... I am worried." Ori said, "I'm worried that what happened so many years ago is going to happen again."

Samus heard the tone of Ori's voice as she set him on the ground. He walked a little ways towards the Spirit Tree but stopped at the edge of the rock.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Kuro, the owl like beast, attacked the Spirit Tree back then because his Light had mistakenly killed three of her children. She was only trying to protect her last child. When she attacked she killed everyone and tore Sein away from the Tree. Sein was tossed into the forest so as to remain lost forever. Years passed and the world slowly died around me and my mother, Naru. You see without Sein the three elements of this forest will fall out of balance and become enshrouded with darkness. The warmth of Mount Horu is gone from the forest because of the strange object that collided with it a few months ago. I had gone to see if I could stop the trespassers but unfortunately the strange metal object took off into the sky. I had seen one of the creatures carrying Sein in some kind of strange container. Once they were gone I've not been able to sleep very well and have been worried ever since. Before they took Sein inside the thing Sein called out to me for help. I tried to save her but one of the creatures caught me off guard and threw me into a rock. I lost consciousness shortly after but woke up to my mother and Gumo standing over me with worry."

Samus listened intently to Ori's tale till he was finished with it.

"I see. Can you draw up an image as to what one of the creatures looked like? As well as the container that Sein was being held in?" Samus asked.

Ori nodded, "I won't forget what they looked like." He said as he picked up a small stick and began to draw in the dirt.

Samus looked over his head at what he drew and from the head she knew exactly what the creature was.

"Space Pirates." She said angrily.

"You know what they were?" Ori asked now wondering once more if he should trust her.

"Yeah I know them. I've sworn an oath to hunt every last one of them down and kill them. If they've come here and taken Sein then there is only one reason why." Samus said as she stood to her feet and clenched her fists in rage.

"Why would they take Sein?" Ori asked curiously.

"Research." She said simply. "From what I've heard and learned Sein is a permanent source of Light and Power. As such there is nothing more that the Space Pirates like than Power. They don't care about the survival of other creatures. All they care about are results and if it means ending an entire planet then so be it. They don't care and Sein may end up dead by the end of it all."

Ori looked up at Samus and could feel the anger radiate off of her as he lowered himself to the ground.

"Don't worry Ori... I'll help you get Sein back. I'll even help you restore the forest's Elements if I have to." She said as she looked down at Ori.

"Y-you will?" He asked with a touch of surprise. "But... how?"

Samus smiled and pointed up at the night sky as a ray of starlight moved. "See that moving light?" She asked

Ori looked up and saw it. "Yeah."

"That's my ship. We can use it to track down the location of the Space Pirates that were here." She said.

"But what about everyone here? The warmth of the forest is gone and the other elements may follow soon after." Ori said looking back to the cave.

Samus thought on this for a moment before remembering something.

"I have an idea. An ancient race gave this to me as a parting gift to remember them by." She said as she reached up to her ear piece.

"Adam I need you to beam down item number three eight zero nine one dash Lumin." She spoke.

Soon after a beam of yellow, red, then blue light shined down from the stars above only for a small sphere of iridescent light to be revealed and light up the area they were in.

"It's so bright." Ori said.

"Yeah it's solid Starlight. The Luminoth of Aether gave it to me as a parting gifting to remember them by. The guardian sentinel at the time blessed it with the essence of his mother, whom was the greatest of the sentinels." Samus said.

"This is supposed to help our situation?" Ori asked.

"I hope so." Samus said, "We're still going after Sein."

...

_"And so a new ray of light arrived to the forest bringing an even brighter ray of hope. Soon a new light would be added to the land of Nibel." _

* * *

**I hope that this chapter pleases your eyes and mind. If so then please leave a review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to say thank you to those who have read, faved, and review this story so far. I thank you kindly as I still have much to add to this story Chapter 2 will be a little back story with some hinting of things to come. Again I thank you all for reading, reviewing, and faving this story.  
**

_"Voice of the Spirit Tree"  
_

_Thoughts_

"Spoken words"

* * *

The wind billowed as thunder cracked the skies. A storm was brewing but not one so bad as The Great Storm that took Ori so many years ago. This storm was different, upon it's winds it carried the sound of ill fortune and the stench of poisons.

_"We shall never forget the night. When creatures of darkness and hate stole Sein from us."_

A massive ship flew over head as a number of creatures leaped from it and onto the Spirit Tree. They tore at the sphere of Light imbedded into the top of the tree till they removed it. Once done they put the sphere into a hazard container and headed North.

_"When Ori challenged the creatures."_

Ori showed up at the location of the strange object that had landed on Mount Horu. He saw the strange creatures then he saw Sein being carried away in some kind of strange object. Upon seeing this Ori then attempted to fight them if only to save Sein. Ori rushed in and powered up a Charged Flame and released it sending a few of the creatures away from him as he jumped into the air only to slam back down sending out a shock wave harming more of the strange creatures. They readied their weapons and fired at him but Ori was ready and used Bash to redirect the projectile towards another of the creatures. It was then that one leaped from a ledge above Ori and knocked him out. The last that Ori heard as he lost consciousness was Sein crying out.

"Ori. Help me!" Sein cried out.

_"It was a battle he could not win."_

Ori awoke to the site of Naru and Gumo standing over him with worried expressions on their faces.

_"It was the day that Ori began to pray for a way to save Sein."_

Ori kept himself busy as he examined every inch of the forest and mountains for any trace of the massive object that had taken Sein. He went to the Thornfelt swamp, the Moon Grotto, even to the top of Sorrow Pass but nothing was found. Soon the warmth of Nibel began to wane and the winds became cold. This troubled Ori as he remembered the last time that Sein had been taken. The forest was thrown into a state of decay and his mother died but somehow was brought back to life. Every trial he endured and became stronger, every ability he gained granted him access to more areas of the forest, yet he felt sadness for the ones who had fallen in order to lend their power to him.

_"It was then that our Savior from the stars arrived. Now it is up to both Ori and this new being to combine their powers to save the land from decay."_

* * *

Samus shivered slightly as she held the Luminoth Light Orb just as a cold wind blew through. Gumo exited the cave and saw the strange sphere and was curious about it. He came over to where Samus and Ori were and reached out to the orb and heard a voice echo from it.

**"Creature of the forest... My Light I shall lend to your land where Light sustains all life. As is my task."**

Gumo, surprised by the voice, shied away from the sphere and looked to Ori who looked ecstatic about what was going on. Gumo then looked at the new creature to their unusual family who was smiling before speaking.

"Seem that she'll help us in our time of need." Samus said happily.

**"I will help those who are in need. This land has lost it's native source of Light. I shall stand in place of their lost Light until it is returned."**

"Thank you V-Mos." Samus said as she knelt to the ground and held the orb out to Ori who cautiously touched it.

A bright white light erupted from the sphere as a slight laugh was heard from it.

**"These Light Spirits are the children of the Spirit Tree of this land. This one appears to have endured many trials in the past and wishes not for them to happen again. Let us go to the Spirit Tree." **V-Mos said

Samus nodded and Ori agreed as he lead Samus into the Sunken Glades where they began to make their way through to the Hollow Grove where the Spirit Tree resided. The journey was rather easy as Ori showed her the path and what to avoid. Samus, being considered super human, was able to jump over the thorns that grew along the ground and trees. She followed Ori quite effectively as they finally reached the glen of the Spirit Tree. However they were not alone.

A Space Pirate leaped from the top of the tree just as a number of others arrived. Apparently they had been left behind to ensure that nothing would try to catch up to their ship. Samus smirked as the creatures surrounded them as her body became engulfed in the orange green light of her Power Suit.

"Ori be careful they may seem rather stupid but they are quite intelligent. They tend to learn from experience and the lives of those who were killed. They may hold a grudge against you for fighting them." Samus said as her Power Suit formed around her with the familiar orange of the Varia Suit.

The fore most Space pirate uttered a guttural sound and pointed at Ori.

"Seems you made them mad." Samus said as she took the initiative to fight.

She fired a missile at the first Space Pirate causing them to growl in pain before collapsing to the ground.

_Guess they left the weak ones behind._ She thought before speaking "Ori if you are able to use any ability you can to take them down. These are quite weak."

Ori nodded as he released a Charged Flame as three Space Pirates charged at him only to be thrown away from him violently. The leader of the group growled and charged at Ori only to be met with a metal boot to the face as Samus landed on it's head and released a charged power beam into it's head. The Space Pirate staggered and collapsed to the ground joining the rest of it's comrades in death.

"Not bad. Now let's get V-Mos in place so we can track down their ship." Samus said as she removed her Power Suit.

When she did she looked towards the Spirit Tree before letting out a slight gasp as something inside her began to change. Meanwhile Ori was climbing the Spirit Tree and was about to place V-Mos into the spot where Sein used to be when he noticed that Samus had collapsed to the ground. Upon seeing this he placed V-Mos into the spot of the Spirit Tree and swiftly climbed down to the ground. A light pulse of energy was felt from the tree as it accepted V-Mos' Light to which Samus' body began to emit a faint light.

Ori soon arrived by Samus' side and saw the light that radiated from her body before it became blinding to normal eyes. Ori, however, was able to see through the light and watched as Samus' current form changed. First was her height, she began to shrink in size as her hair slowly melded to being the same features that Ori had on his head. Soon after her entire body shifted to a similar form as that of Ori. At first glance she looked almost identical to Ori but she was a slight orange pink color instead of light blue white. Ori stepped back as he watched intently at her transformation into a Spirit Guardian.

_"And so my blessing to the Savior of the Stars was granted. However it would seem that Ori had more than saved the forest and protected it over the years. He had grown."_

The light faded leaving Samus laying on the ground breathing heavily. She opened her eyes and Ori gasped as he saw that her eyes were sapphire blue which seemed to cause her light to change from orange pink to a deep blue. Ori could only stare at the being before him as she managed to get to her feet. Once she had stood up he noticed that she had wings on her back and he stepped back somewhat surprised by these events. He was unsure how to react to this situation until Samus turned to face him.

Upon noticing that she was about the same height as Ori she looked at her self for a moment.

"Can't say that I'm not surprised. I just hope that this form is temporary." She said looking at her new features.

"Speak for yourself." Ori said, "I'm quite surprised that this would happen to you."

They both looked at each other for a moment before they looked to the Spirit Tree.

"I guess he granted you our form so as to go unnoticed for what lies ahead." Ori said with a semi cheerful tone.

"Quite possible though Space Pirate ship's and bases are not really all that well secured. They do tend to have security drones and doors but those I can easily handle. In any case I suppose we should get back to your home and prepare for the journey ahead." Samus said just before a small explosive threw them into a tree only for them to fall to the ground. Samus retained consciousness but Ori was knocked out. Groaning Samus picked Ori up and retraced their steps, staggering as she went, back to Naru's cave in the Swallow's Nest area.

_"It was then that they were reduced to a weakened state."_

_"Most of their power and abilities had been lost". _

_"Ori would have to relearn the abilities he once knew while Samus would have to regain what she had lost."_

_"Their journey was just beginning and would prove difficult for them both."_

Samus arrived carrying Ori only for the both of them to be picked up by Naru and Gumo. Naru held Ori worriedly before looking towards her.

"What happened?" Naru asked.

Samus collapsed to the ground as she lost consciousness, her wings being unfurled on her back. Naru deftly picked up the new comer and took both her and Ori back into the cave. Here she took care of them both as Gumo helped out. It was Ori who woke first a few days later. Upon waking he groaned slightly before he noticed that Samus was unconscious. He listened closely and realized that she was sleeping.

_I guess she needs a bit of sleep considering what all has happened. _He thought to himself with a sigh of relief.

It was then that Naru noticed Ori awake and scrambled over to him. She picked him up happily tossing him into the air causing him to smile.

"Thank goodness your awake. I was worried about you." Naru said significantly happy.

"What happened?" He asked, "The last thing I remember was an explosion sending me and Samus," He motioned to the other creature like himself, "into a tree. I guess I got knocked out and she managed to carry me back here."

Naru looked to the deep blue and gold being with curiosity.

"That one is named Samus? What happened to the creature that went with you to the Spirit Tree?" She asked.

"That was Samus... The Spirit Tree granted her that form for some reason." Ori replied. "How long was I out for?"

"Three days. She collapsed shortly after getting you back here. Gumo and myself have been taking care of you both." Naru stated as tears came to her eyes.

"Three days?" Ori said curiously.

Samus let out a yawn before opening her eyes revealing her sapphire blue eyes. Naru took notice of this just before Samus stood up and began to stretch. When Samus stretched the wings out on her back Naru gasped in surprise. Samus took note of the gasp and shook her head slightly as she leaped down from the nest of surprisingly soft leaves. Once on the ground her right eye flashed green as she brought her hand up to her ear as she began walking outside the cave.

"Adam are you there?" Samus asked.

"Always am." Was the reply, which seemed to have been spoken into her head.

"I take that you have already updated the ship's systems to my current form." Samus said.

"Affirmative." Was Adam's reply.

"Good I met up with that stray group of four and they are quite nice. I learned that Space Pirates had attacked this planet and stole the light that sustains life from the Spirit Tree. I intend to bring along the forest's protector to help get it back. Update security systems to accept Ori on board the ship alright." Samus said looking up at the sky, which was clear of clouds.

Ori soon joined Samus outside only to witness Samus changing back to her previous form in a flash of brilliant light.

"Whoa." Ori said in surprise.

"Samus, it would seem that you have returned to your normal self. I would check your Power Suit's systems to see what happened." Adam said.

Samus had noticed and was about to equip her Power Suit when a lance of pain shot through her head only to fade shortly after.

"Adam it would seem that I can't access my Power Suit at the moment. Think you could access it's data banks for me?" Samus said as she held a hand to her head.

"Will do..." Was the swift reply. "It would seem that your Power Suit integrated an ability called 'Spirit Tree's Blessing'. From what it says you can take on the form of a Spirit Guardian but it appears to be limited. It is quite interesting how you were in that form for three days and did not revert back."

Samus nodded her own curiosity before another flash of light enveloped her and she was back to the form she was before.

"I think I have an understanding of how it works Adam." Samus said. "I think it works on the same principle as my Power Suit. I need to be in a calm state of mind and have no external stress."

'Hmm... That is a possibility." Adam stated. "Revert back to human and equip your Power Suit."

"Alright I'll try." Samus responded to which she reverted to human form again.

Once in human form she cleared her mind and effortlessly equipped her Power Suit. For her it was like a second skin for others it was like the ultimate armor ever created. The Chozo were capable of creating such a piece of armor and gave it to her. It looked like it was quite heavy yet Samus wore it without an ounce of effort or strain.

"Now try to take on your other form." Adam said.

Samus focused her mind and changed to her Spirit Guardian form.

"Interesting." Adam said.

"I'll agree. My Power Suit is still active and I can see everything around me significantly clearer. I don't think that I would have access to the scan visor..." Samus went silent just as her eyes went white.

She looked around and was able to see the information about the various plants and objects of interest. She turned and looked at Ori who was standing in shock at what he was witnessing. As Samus stared at him she could see all the important information about him and noticed that his current state was a mix of interest and shock. Upon further investigation of his interest though did not reveal anything. She blinked her eyes and they returned to their sapphire blue.

"Alright scratch that it would seem that I will have access to my visors." Samus said as she deactivated her Power Suit. "Adam I think that I will stay in this form for a while."

"As you wish. Tell me when you wish to return to your ship so as to begin this new mission." Adam said.

"Alright." was Samus' reply back.

Once she was finished she walked up to Ori who was standing slack jawed. As she passed him she smiled and entered the cave. Once inside she began speaking with Naru and Gumo about what was going to happen.

"You are not taking Ori with you." Naru said.

"Naru. No disrespect but I think that Ori can take care of himself quite well." Samus said.

"I don't care. He's my child and he is not going with you into who knows what kind of danger." Naru replied heatedly.

"From what I have learned he's done that many times before back when the forest was blind." Samus countered.

"I understand that he had to take care of himself when I wasn't able to back then." Naru said solemnly.

"Then allow him to come with me. I'll make a deal with you. If I return and he's been injured severely then you can punish me as you see fit." Samus said.

Naru glared at Samus for a moment, "If he comes to harm in any manner then I will throw you from the top of Mount Horu onto a bed of spikes." Naru said vehemently.

"Understood. He will not come to harm with me. Besides I think he needs to come with me to find Sein." Samus said nodding her head.

"Good." Naru replied.

Gumo was outside with Ori who was trying to use some of the abilities he once had but was no longer able to use.

"What's wrong. Why can't I use Charged Flame?" He asked, "I was able to use it before but why not now?"

It was at this time that Samus walked out of the cave and heard Ori.

"Space Pirate tech tends to have that effect on everything. If there were any abilities or equipment obtained then they are removed or heavily impaired." Samus said, "As it is it would seem that most of your abilities have been lost. I suspect that my Charge Beam would be similar to your Charged Flame. Actually let's find out." Samus said as she raised her right hand up which revealed to be a grey color.

As she stood there with her right hand in front of her she formed the Chozo hand sign of the Power Beam as best she could. Once she had she released a small white and blue sphere of light energy which after being fired she began to draw energy to her palm which formed a much larger ball of light. As she released the energy it went just a short distances away from her before exploding violently.

"Well I suppose that is a nice change I suspect that when I shift to my normal form that it will go back to it's normal state as well." Samus said as she looked over the few items that she did keep.

_Charge beam, Morph, and Varia suit which seems to have been changed to Spirit Guard in this form. Guess I should count myself lucky but this reminds me of something that happened once before._ She thought to herself.

"How is it that you have to attain your abilities?" Samus asked

Ori looked at her for a moment before replying, "By absorbing the light of an Ancestral Tree. Why?"

"That's how I thought you gained your abilities. I might have something for you. It's something I've kept with me since I left my second home many years ago. Adam I think we are ready to head out. Beam us up and track down the Space Pirate ship's engine trail there is something I want to show Ori." Samus said just before a number of yellow rings surrounded them before turning red then blue.

Soon the two were on Samus' ship orbiting the planet but not before Ori gave a hasty farewell to Naru, Gumo, and Keru.

"Alright Adam set the scanners to tracking down that vapor trail I'm taking Ori to the meditation chamber." Samus said as she shifted to her normal form once more.

"Understood." Adam, the ship's AI, replied.

Ori climbed onto Samus' back as she went to room at the back of the ship which looked like ancient ruins inside.

"This is my meditation chamber." Samus said before pointing at a small tree at the back of the room, "and that is my Ancestral Tree in a sense. It holds the Light of the Chozo with in it. May hap they will hear your voice and help reawaken some of your lost abilities."

"Chozo... I see so they too were spiritual beings." Ori said.

"Very much so but not as much as the Luminoth." Samus replied.

"Well what have I got to lose. Might I ask who it is that rests here?" Ori asked regarding the tree.

"Well it's a memorial to the two Chozo who had trained me to use the Power Suit. Their names were Old Bird and Grey Voice so I guess you could say that it is their light that resides within the tree." Samus said as she thought about it.

"I see." Ori said as he walked towards the tree and felt the light within it lash out towards him.

Ori was soon surrounded by the effulgent glow as he soon saw two bird like creatures within his mind.

(Within Ori's mind)

"A strange creature." The largest one said in a wise tone. "Young too yet he has suffered much."

"I take that you are Old Bird." Ori said.

"That I am." Old bird replied with a smile. "I see that Samus has spoken of me. Now please tell me. What is it that you seek?"

Ori nodded to Old Bird out of respect before speaking, "I've kinda lost my abilities and was hoping that you might be able to help me. You see the light of..." Ori was cut off by Old Bird speaking.

"The Light of your world an entity known as Sein has been taken by the enemy of worlds, Space Pirates. Yes I know of your plight young one." Old Bird said as he blinked his eyes. "I shall reawaken your Spirit Flame ability. You will be able to release the flames from your hand as Samus is able to release the Power Beam from her's. Use this hand sign to utilize the Spirit Flames." Old bird raised his right clawed hand to form the hand sign.

The pinky was bent while index, ring, middle, and thumb were spread. "This is the Chozo hand sign for Spirit. Now young Ori go on your way and fight with courage." Old Bird said before Ori was sent back to reality.

(Back to normal)

Samus watched as the light flowed into Ori shortly after he had been engulfed in it. However the light of the tree remained as if it had yet to release all of it's energy. This interested Samus for a moment before Ori stood before her holding up his right paw with the Chozo hand sign for Spirit. She swiftly moved aside as he released a single burst of Spirit Fire that faded out shortly after being fired.

"I see that you were successful in reawakening one of your lost abilities." Samus said, "Chozo hand sign of Spirit. I guess that is your base weapon."

"Yeah I was successful. Old Bird is very wise and kind. He also told me that when the time was right he had a gift to give you." Ori said as he walked up to Samus and climbed onto her shoulder once more.

"I see. Well when the time is right I will return here and listen to his words." Samus said as she turned to leave.

Soon there after they headed for the bridge of her ship where she sat down in the only chair.

"Alright. Adam any luck tracking down that vapor trail?" Samus asked.

"Affirmative, lady. I have tracked them to a nearby sector and planet. It would seem that they have set up a research base there." Adam said.

"Then let's go." Was Samus' reply as she pressed a few buttons on the consoles.

Ori climbed into her lap and watched what she did. He didn't know fully what she was doing but he was certain that whatever it was it was going to get them closer to Sein some how. He kept watching intently as she finally activated the ship's thrusters. Soon they had entered Hyper Space in pursuit of the fiends that threatened his world by taking Sein.

_"And so their journey truly began as they headed into the unknown."_

* * *

**And chapter two everyone. Hope you like it. Please leave a review. Also I went into a little back story with the beginning of this chapter as to what led up to what is happening now. **


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we are with another chapter to this story... You know I seem to write more cross over fan fic's than singular fan fic's... meh I guess it's where I excel at with my creativity so yeah I'll keep writing crossovers. hope that you guys enjoy them.  
**

_"Voice of the Spirit Tree"  
_

_Thoughts_

"Spoken words"

* * *

After a while Samus picked Ori up off of her lap and stood up from her command chair. As she stood she wanted to see if she and Ori were up for what lie ahead of them.

"Alright Ori. We're going up against Space Pirates, these creatures work on a Hive Mind like structure and have no care as to the harm they bring to a world or culture. All they care about is research and war." Samus said, "What we need to do is make sure that we are prepared to fight them."

Ori paid attention to her words as she spoke before speaking himself.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

"Well, we are going to practice our combat abilities. I will also be learning about my new form and what I can do with it so there's that. If we can combine our over all combat abilities then all the better." Samus said as she placed Ori on her shoulder and headed to the back of the ship.

She opened the metal doors and walked into her training room which seemed to be connected to her meditation room. This intrigued Ori greatly as he wondered why she would have a room of strife connected to a room of solitude. He shrugged and did not question it. Whatever kind of creature she was she had her own way of doing things.

Once inside Samus placed Ori on the ground before taking a few steps forward and equipping her Power Suit.

"Adam. Activate training sequence zero two two nine Hybrid." Samus said as she had not used the Hybrid function of her training room before.

She knew the Hybrid function would look into the experiences of the individuals that were present in the room. She was curious as to how this would affect the scenario she had keyed up. She found out soon enough as she saw purple, blue, and red slug like creatures appear along with creatures that looked like frogs and a few spiders. These creatures formed along side geemers, Ki Hunters, Space Pirates, and sidehoppers.

_So this is how the Hybrid function works. I think we can work with this._ Samus thought as she looked at Ori who seemed to be standing taller as the aura that surrounded him got a bit brighter.

"Alright let's see what we can do." Samus said as she rushed in and began blasting the enemies that she was familiar with, however she was being attacked by the other creatures as well. She chanced a look at Ori who seemed to be dodging the attacks but with some difficulty.

He had just jumped over an energy sphere from a spider and evaded a Toxic Spike from one of the purple slugs. Ori dispatched both with ease but was hit from the side by a creature that had spikes all over it's body.

"AH!" He cried out as he took the hit knowing that he most likely shouldn't take any more than that one hit.

Slowly Ori focused his mind and unleashed a few bolts of the Spirit Flame. These flames homed in on the creature that had hit him and eventually killed it. With that done Ori jumped into the air and flipped backwards as he landed on Samus' right arm. Not knowing what was going to happen Samus charged her Power Beam and released the charged beam. Ori saw this and began blasting the orb of yellow energy with the Spirit Flame from his right hand. The yellow orb got bigger and turned pale in color before it exploded sending a large group of the enemies sprawling to the ground. This caused Samus to end the simulation so as to assess what had just happened.

She removed her Power Suit before walking over to a near by console in the wall of the training room. Here she brought up a recorded image of what had just happened. She released the Charged Power Beam then Ori began firing Spirit Flame bursts into it. At this point she paused the recording and looked at the scan data of what had happened. Ori was somewhat confused but grateful that the simulation had ended as he collapsed to the ground exhausted.

~Infusion of Spirit Flame into the Charged Power Beam caused instability within the energy of both. Both Power beam and Spirit Flame under went a chain reaction causing the resulting explosion. Energy readings indicate that the force released was equal to that of a Super Missile. This combination could prove to be useful but is not recommended to be used in enclosed spaces as the concussive force of the blast could cause harm to any and all lifeforms within the blast radius.~

"Samus if this scan data is correct then you and Ori both could sustain terrible injuries from this combined power." Adam said, "I would advise extreme caution if you intend to use this on your mission."

"I understand Adam. I doubt that we will use it too often considering it has it's own threat level along with hazard level." Samus said just as Ori jumped onto her shoulder and looked at the screen she was looking at.

"What does all of these things mean?" He asked looking at the strange thing with images on it.

"This is a captured recording of the simulation. This current image is a scan of what happened when your Spirit Flame came into contact with my Charged Power Beam." Samus explained, "It would seem that the combined power is very volatile and dangerous so for future reference if we are ever to use it it's to be an emergency. Other wise we are not to use it due to it having the potential to harm not only the enemy but us as well."

Ori nodded just as Samus turned the system off.

"So what do we do now?" Ori asked

"Well considering we now know how well the other can fight with basic abilities I want to fully experiment with my alternate form." Samus said as she took on her Spirit Guardian form, which the color of was that of her Zero Suit. She activated her Power Suit in this form and took on the orange and red coloration that was her Power Suit just as her eyes turned green to signify the visor color. "Let's see how well this works out. Adam activate solo scenario Hive."

The room shifted slightly as a machine rose up from the ground as the floor around seemed to become a pit all around. Ori was moved to an observation room as Samus fought the machine.

"Hive mecha 3.5." Samus said to herself, "More advanced than the Hive Mecha on Tallon IV and best for what I intend."

The machine opened one of it's many hatches just as a small swarm of war wasps and rammer wasps flew out of it. Samus raised her right hand up and watched as the swarm began flying around her. She kept her focus as they came to a stop, the rammer wasps preparing to rush her as the war wasps attempted to over take her. She fired the Spirit Beam, as it was called in her current form, before charging it up. Just as the wasps rushed her she released the charged energy and it exploded violently. The blast sent her to the ground but the creatures had been killed off allowing her to target the hive mech and blast it with the Spirit Beam.

The machine vanished and was replaced by a series of platforms around the room. She began jumping to each one, quite pleased with the fact that she could feel so free. She stopped her fast movement when she reached the highest point she could reach. She looked around and saw that the path of platforms continued on but at a much lower and farther away platform that was leading towards the observation room where Ori was watching. At this she wandered what the Morph function was capable of doing she focused on it but nothing seemed to happen.

"I guess that it only works in my normal form." She said, "Adam end scenario and give me an ETA."

The room slowly returned to it's original state as the scenario ended.

"ETA in about five minutes. I will prepare the ship for landing shortly. In the mean time the two of you should clean up and get some rest for the mission." Adam said.

Samus returned to her human form and deactivated the Power Suit as she headed to the observation room to collect Ori. After doing so Samus smiled slightly as she switched the training room to a more leisurely setting. Upon activating one of the leisure settings a pool formed in the middle of the room that she jumped into. Ori on the other hand did much the same and swam around in the water happily. It was surprisingly cool to the touch and quite soothing as well.

Samus resurfaced a little while later and floated lazily on the surface. Ori did the same for a while before Adam spoke over the ships comm system. "We are closing in on the Space Pirate vessel. It seems to be in orbit around a nearby planet."

To this Samus got out of the water, followed shortly by Ori who shook himself as dry as possible before leaping onto Samus' shoulder. Samus headed to the bridge of the ship where she saw the Space Pirate Science Vessel in proper orbit around a white and blue planet with strange weather patterns.

"Planetary scans indicate that the planet is in a state of flux. This could be caused by extensive Space Pirate experimentation on the planet. Scans of the ship indicate a number of life forms along with a massive power source near the center. If you are going to head to the ship then I would suggest figuring out a way to sneak on board. We are lucky that they have yet to detect us." Adam said.

"Well let's get started on a plan of attack then shall we." Samus said as she sat down and looked at the exterior mapping of the ship.

The ship was quite large and seemed rather imposing.

"Hmm. It's an Orpheon class frigate which means that it's main purpose is for scientific research and testing. Looks as though there is an unstable source of energy being moved through the interior of the ship. Something tells me to wait a moment." Samus said and put up a count down timer on the screen.

It was counting down from two minutes.

"I am suspecting that before the timer even reaches zero something is going to happen." Samus said as she leaned back in her chair, her form shifting to that of her newer appearance.

As the timer counted down Samus found a mirror so as to inspect her new form.

"Wow." She said, "I can't believe this form could look this elegant."

She looked at her reflection a moment longer and noticed that Ori was staring at her. She looked back at him and smiled, which was unusual for her to do.

"You like the way I look don't you?" She asked him only to see the color of his face turn red before he swiftly looked away. His reaction caused her to laugh slightly before she headed back to the bridge of the ship. As they walked Ori couldn't keep from staring at Samus as she walked. Samus on the other hand was in thought wondering what implications or consequences this would have. Upon reaching the bridge she shifted back to her normal form and sat down waiting for the timer to reach zero.

~meanwhile~

Three space pirates were carrying the power source they had obtained from that Wild Planet however it was becoming more and more unstable. As it were they were carrying the orb into a quarantine area of the ship so as to keep any problems contained to one place. They entered in and placed the capsule down on one of the tables before turning to leave, where upon which they closed the door and sealed it. However this action did not stop what happened next.

~back with Samus and Ori~

The timer that Samus had set stopped on thirty five seconds before the Orpheon class frigate suddenly exploded from a section that was marked 'Quarantine'. The result of the explosion caused a chain reaction as several more occurred through out the ship. As she and Ori observed what was going on the screen displayed a warning sign.

'WARNING: Orpheon class frigate has taken severe damage and has been thrown into an unstable orbit.'

"Good to know." Samus said as she leaned back watching the scene before her in a calm state of mind.

Several more explosions happened before they stopped, which seemed to leave the central core in solid working condition but everything else was pretty much gone. As they kept watching they saw a capsule engulfed in a blue effulgent light begin to drift towards the planet.

"Figured it wouldn't be this easy." Samus said as she equipped her Power Suit, just before a chunk of the damaged frigate impacted her ship.

The impact caused her ship to go into an out of control state as it headed right for the planet. It entered the atmosphere but was in an uncontrolled descent. As the altitude meter counted down faster and faster Samus swiftly grabbed Ori up and headed to an escape pod, where they would be much safer. The escape pod ejected just before the ship entered the atmosphere of the planet.

"Ok... we're safe... for now." Samus said just before the Escape Pod entered the atmosphere of the planet causing the whole thing to start shaking violently. Ori clung to Samus, who picked him up and held him close. The pod hit the surface of the planet causing the two to be tossed around inside from the impact.

Ori looked up at the sky with blurred vision and wondered what had happened, he then saw some kind of bird like creature circling over head as it drew closer and closer before he lost consciousness.

* * *

**And cliffhanger... actually I dunno if this would be one or not... oh well I hope you guys like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here we are with another chapter to this story... You know I seem to write more cross over fan fic's than singular fan fic's... meh I guess it's where I excel at with my creativity so yeah I'll keep writing crossovers. hope that you guys enjoy them.  
**

_"Voice of the Spirit Tree"  
_

_Thoughts_

"Spoken words"

* * *

"..ri... Ori... Ori wake up." A female voice sounded as the white creature began to stir

"NNg... w-wha-what happened?" He asked as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry as he tried to look around but closed them again.

"Well." The female voice said, "We had a not so pleasant crash landing in the Escape Pod, and we were thrown from it. Thankfully the glass shattered on impact otherwise we'd both have suffered some bad injuries. Now tell me. Are you alright?"

Ori let out a groan as he opened his eyes again and was able to see clearly. He glanced around and noted that they were in a rather large tree, he also noticed that Samus was in her alternate form.

"I'm alright I think." He said...

"Good. Let's rest up for a bit and then get moving because I have a bad feeling about this place." She said as she sat back on the branch and looked out over the clearing in which they had landed.

As she looked a large shadow flew over head but was gone shortly after. To say it was unsettling was an understatement as she soon saw the vines creeping up the tree just as familiar skeletal skull came into view. It was then that she saw a yellow gleam in the tree line on the other side of the clearing. Thanks to her enhanced sight she was able to see that it was...

"Nettori and Flaahgra. Great next I'll end up seeing Spore Spawn." She said just before the skeletal creature slammed into the tree that they were in. "If I could say it I would." She said to her self before swiftly waking Ori. _Come on come on, wake up already. _She thought to herself as she shook Ori.

Ori slowly opened his eyes and saw the distress of Samus, to which he looked and saw it instantly. He didn't have to ask if what was coming after them was hostile. He was swiftly on his feet and the both of them leapt from the tree to the ground and headed for shelter.

When they began moving Samus was utilizing her natural abilities effectively considering most of her Power Suit's equipment had been disabled. She looked through the files again and sighed heavily wishing that they were not disabled or broken.

'Varia suit malfunction, grapple beam malfunction, morph ball, missile launcher, bombs, and Dark Visor.' Samus noted each of the items as they were listed and shook her head as she high lighted Varia Suit. _Why is it that just about every mission I go on I lose the Varia Suit._ Samus thought to her self as she evaded one of Flaahgra's scythe blades. Ori on the other hand hit it with a couple Spirit Flame shots which caused it to be withdrawn quickly but that angered the plant like creature more so. They were swiftly approaching a wall of stone but saw a small opening in the rock.

_Finally an escape. _Samus thought to herself as they entered into a small opening in the wall, which would have been big enough for her to enter into with her Morphball. _Guess there is a reason for having this form after all. _She thought before rushing through the tunnel and out onto a ledge of a cavern. _I just wish I knew what these wings were for._ She thought as she spread her wings out. She looked out across the cavern and saw something shimmering near the distant wall. Ori came running out behind her and stopped short of knocking her off the edge. He could tell that she was thinking as she looked at the wings on her back. To him those wings made her look far more exotic.

"Hmm. I wonder." She said in thought as she backed up before running towards the edge and jumping off. Once in the air she spread the wings on her back and sure enough began to glide through the air. She eventually landed on a ledge that was quite lower than the one Ori was standing on at the moment. She looked around her before climbing up towards the object that she had seen before. Ori looked at where Samus was heading and saw the object as well, which caused him to become interested in what it was.

As Samus climbed and Ori watched a Shriekbat hung from the ceiling watching as mix of flicker bats and sand bats flew through the air below. The air inside the cavern was quite cold but not so much that the sand bats would be in discomfort.

"Finally!" Samus shouted in triumph as she reached the spot where the object was. She was a bit cheerful as it was an Energy Tank, which she swiftly attained. Her eyes flickered green for a moment as she saw her health get increased in the process before they returned to their normal blue color. She shook her head before waving over at Ori, who must have found a way down of his own as he was in the process of climbing down the the cavern floor below. Looking down Samus nodded before she jumped off the ledge she was on and took on her normal armored form and landed heavily on the cavern floor below. Once she recovered she contacted Adam.

"Adam were you able to get a decent scan of the planet before we crashed?" She asked.

"I was able to get a decent one but not a complete map of the surface. From the way it looks this area is mostly mountains and forests. I suppose you could see it as like that of Tallon IV's surface slightly but with more trees." Adam responded.

"Good to know." was Samus' reply as she jumped from the ground moments before it erupted with stone flying everywhere.

Following the stone came Flaagrha's head and body followed by Nettori's Chozo body. Far above, alerted to the disturbance in it's cave, a new creature appeared just as spores began to fall and fill the chamber.

Samus looked up and saw the familiar looking plant. "Spore Spawn too. Just my luck." She evaded one of Flaahgra's scythe's just before Ori pelted Nettori with a few Spirit Flame shots.

* * *

**And triple threat boss fight... Place your bets now (not really)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter to continue the story. Sorry for lack of updates things have not been going too well for me in life. Nothing health related just family related.**

As for Ori using Spirit Flame and Charge Flame one of the tree's in the game Sein says that the one within was able to focus their light. I think that Ori would be able to utilize the abilities he learned over the course of time without Sein.

_"Voice of the Spirit Tree"  
_

_Thoughts_

"Spoken words"

* * *

_"Their lives were threatened." _

Samus and Ori faced the three plant like creatures. Samus knew that they didn't stand a chance at surviving this kind of an encounter and so she began looking for ways out. Unfortunately there were none that she could see...

_" But hope shined through the darkness."_

Ori had tried to evade an attack from the giant flower like creature but landed on the claw which cleaved a path through the rocks and into a cave system. Ori leaped down and headed for it calling out to Samus to follow. Samus took notice and followed and none to soon as the chamber erupted in a spray of large boulders as if from a powerful blast. Thankfully Samus and Ori had managed to crawl through the network of small caves far enough that they were not affected by it. As they continued on they soon exited out into a vast underground ravine.

"Thank goodness for those small caves." Samus said as she all but collapsed to the ground, "Never realized how much I rely upon my Power Suit." She stood and headed to where Ori was standing, looking out over a ledge at the place they were in now.

"Seems that we've found ourselves in a different area thanks to those plants." Samus said and smiled slightly as the thrill of exploration got to her.

Ori smiled as well but for a different reason. In the distance he saw something flickering revealing a possible large chamber "We need to get down there." He said as he peered over the edge to see if there was a safe way down or if he would have to leap down. He saw now easy path down and nodded to himself.

Samus stood beside him and saw the flicker as well. Ori stood and leaped off the edge and was plummeting to the ground. She leaped after him and, upon reaching him, spread her wings after taking hold of his hands. While the decent was faster than it would be otherwise they were on the ground safely without any harm.

Looking around it felt as though the darkness was crushing the any light that could be seen. Ori had only felt this kind of crushing darkness once before when he had ventured into Black Root Burrow. He looked around wishing he knew the story about this place but sadly there was no way for them to know what was going on here. As they tried to get their bearings Ori saw a bright beam of light in the distance. His instincts told him that it was bad so he took hold of Samus and jumped out of the way of the beam of energy that surged past them.

"Whew." Ori breathed thankful that they had managed to get away from certain death. Samus on the other hand was sprawled on the ground rather unceremoniously before getting to her feet. "What was that all about?" She said just before being tackled by Ori as another beam surge past over head. "Keeping you from certain death." Ori replied slightly shaken. It was then that he saw the position they were in and immediately stood up fully embarrassed over what happened.

"Well I thank you for thinking of my safety." She said, "However you should think of your own first because you have friends and family waiting for you back on Nibel." Samus said as she stood and dusted herself off. She ducked beneath another burst of energy just as Ori did the same. She began to move slowly towards a ledge that they could climb up to so as to be safe.

After climbing up onto the ledge they found something shining in the wall of the cave. Curiosity took over and Samus began prying the jewel from the stone. Once it came free it let off a pulse of light that lit up more of the area they were it, which revealed the place to be ruins of some kind. Samus held onto the jewel and looked around before noticing something carved into the stone nearby. She went over to it and looked at it closely before stepping back and shuddering.

Ori came over to her wondering what she had just discovered and saw tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

She held up her hand and pointed to the carved wall before looking at him. "It's chozo text," She said, "and the second time that I have been refereed to as The Hatchling." She took a step back from the wall and sat down so as to collect herself. "It says that ' Our seers have foretold a day when The Hatchling will come from a world amongst the stars with a guardian of light at her side. This is an omen that signifies something terrible will have happened. When that day comes we pray to be long gone. Though she may be wearing our ancient armor and weapons she is beyond powerful as her foes know well." She shook herself slightly and stood back up. "It further says 'We left this planet to seek a new world to call home but some of us chose to ascend to watch over the land. They may be but spirits now yet their influence is still seen as they record the history of this world.' I'm not sure what I should think of this..." As she said this a screeching sound was heard deeper in the cave which put her on alert. "I'll read over it again later, for now we've got company." She held up her hand in the sign of the Power Beam and looked around hoping to see what was coming their way.

* * *

**Alright another chapter down next one will be in the works soon... sorry it's taken me so long to update... I had to go through a process of deciding which of my stories was worth working on the most and this one made the list so be sure to keep an eye on it ok.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter to continue the story. Sorry for lack of updates... Pokemon GO, trying to gain inspiration, computer problems, and so many other things but mostly all on me for being semi lazy and all...**

_"Voice of the Spirit Tree"_  
_Thoughts_  
"Spoken words"

* * *

As they looked down the tunnel, the screeching sound stopped. A ghostly figure appeared, standing over a ledge, looking down towards them. Samus was wary, as she had dealt with this type of foe, amongst other things, before. She kept the hand sign held and waited to see what the ghost would do. It remained stationary for a moment longer, before floating backwards and fading away. Intrigued, Samus headed over to where the ghost had been, but then saw something strange as she got closer. The beams were not firing anymore, due to something blocking them. Upon closer inspection, the reason was revealed to be a platform having blocked the Energy Focus, which allowed them to fire. Another ghost appeared on the other side of the platform bridge and headed up a set of stairs, to the ledge above them.  
For Samus, this was all too convenient and easy. She was sure something was going to happen the moment they went up those stairs.

"*Sam..s... Samus... there... Samus...*".

Samus brought her hand up to the side of her head, as |she would| if she were in her normal form and wearing her Power Suit. "Adam?", she inquired.

"*Ho...on... signa...*". A few seconds passed. "Can you hear me better ,now?".

"Much better, Adam.", Samus said, letting out a sigh. "Glad you survived the crash."

"Not entirely. In fact, I'm actually in the Space Pirate systems, using one of their heavily unused communication channels to talk with you. I can't exactly keep the channel open for long periods of time, so there will be times that I can't communicate with you. Not to mention having to keep myself hidden from their security scans. Anyway, it would seem that you and Ori are in the Subterra caverns. Readings indicate some kind of energy source near your location. Further scans indicate Chozo Ghosts in the area as well. Move with caution, and I'll be sure to keep your movements hidden from their systems." Adam said, and was gone.

Silence lingered in the air for a few minutes, before Samus turned to Ori. "Alright, seems that Adam has installed himself into the Space Pirates computer systems. He is able to communicate with us from there, but not for extended periods of time. However, there is good news. We are in the Subterra caverns, and there is some kind of energy source close by." With that said, Samus looked up the stairs to the ledge above them. "I guess we should head up."

Samus and Ori headed up the stairs, only to be greeted by the sight of three Chozo Ghosts, standing around what looked to be a pulsing Chozo orb. At first glance, Samus would have shot it for the item inside, but something told her not to do so. She waited to see what would happen. Then, the pulsing of the orb became a glow, as white tendrils rose up from the orb, flying straight for Ori and wrapping him in the blinding light. Ori let out a surprised squeak, as he was lifted from the ground. Samus was unable to see, due to the light itself, as she was surrounded by the three chozo ghosts and being engulfed in their aura. The two were sent to a world in their mind. Their bodies were levitating over the stone floor of the cave.

***Samus***

Opening her eyes, Samus saw a smoke filled sky, glowing with fire light. In the distance, she could hear screams of terror, mixed with the shouts of creatures she recognized. Rising up, she saw the horror of her true homeworld... Earth colony K2-L. Space pirates were attacking and killing everyone, stealing what they were after. She saw her reflection in a smooth and polished sheet of metal that might have been ripped from one of the surrounding buildings. She saw herself in her Forest Guardian form, just as her facial expression went cold and hard, as the fire light glowed around her, like an aura of her anger. She scrambled to her feet and ran out into the fray, firing at all the Space Pirates that she encountered, saving the people that would have been mercilessly killed.

She headed towards the Starport, only to be stopped by Ridley, the one creature she loathed more than Dark Samus, or anyone else for that matter. She glared at him and aimed her hand in his direction, firing off several Power Beam shots as she ran at him. The shots didn't seem to affect him, as he just shrugged them off as being more annoying than painful. Seeing him raise a clawed hand up, Samus leaped into the air and flared the wings on her back out, so as to float to the ground. Ridley had lashed out at her before she jumped, and incidentally missed hitting her. He opened his maw and was prepared to release a torrent of flames at her, but she began shooting him in the mouth, which caused the fire burst that was building in his mouth to explode, causing him to shake his head and glare at her, as he swiped his tail towards her.

She caught the tail full on in the chest and was sent sprawling to the ground, |and| skidding into a pile of wreckage. She stood up from the wreckage, her determination and anger burning in her eyes, like the raging inferno that surrounded them. She rushed towards the big dragon-like beast, firing short bursts of her Power Beam at him, before she leaped into the air, gliding towards his head. Ridley had opened his mouth and snapped at her, trapping her within. She held onto his tongue and fired Power Beam shots down his throat, desperately trying not to be taken down by him. She could tell that her efforts were not working so well, and her determination was fading, as was everything else. She was losing her strength to keep fighting...

Then a voice rang out in her mind._ Don't give up... Please Samus, don't give up..._ She felt as though she recognized the voice, but couldn't quite put her finger on it._ Keep fighting... keep fighting for the future... keep fighting... for me Samus._ Samus opened her eyes and smiled, as the voice of Ori rang through her mind. She couldn't give up, not now. She stood tall, as a bright, orange glow radiated around her, before focusing it to the palm of her hand. She released it, creating an explosion in Ridley's throat, causing him to spit her out and screech in pain. She looked up at the space dragon and snarled, as she focused the energy to her hand once more. "COME AND GET IT!", she exclaimed to the beast. "You coward.", she taunted loudly, to get the attention of him and his space pirate minions, all of whom turned and looked at the two of them. "Only a coward would attack a planet that couldn't defend itself. You show yourself as being brave and powerful, but all I see is a lowly coward, killing people that had nothing to do with what you were after.". She knew that these words would cause things to become worse, as she took aim and released a focused laser-like ray of the Power Beam.

The beam shot through Ridley's armored hide like a thermal lance, cutting through a sheet of steel, causing the space dragon to screech in pain, as he staggered backwards from the attack. That's sure to have felt like he got hit by a Super Missile. She thought to herself, as she narrowed her eyes and took aim at him once again, focusing the Power Beam to her right hand once more. At this sight, Ridley flew away, and the image of K2-L faded away to white light, as she woke from a dream-like state in the Subterra Caverns. She looked around and saw Ori, laying on the ground a short distance away from her. She crawled over to him and stayed by his side, watching him.

"Thank goodness you're still alive, Samus.", Adam's voice said. "For a moment, your vital signs spiked, as though you were stressed and in the middle of a fight, then suddenly fell to the point of near death. Whatever just happened to you must have been terrible." With that, Adam went silent, as he covered his tracks.

"Yeah... It was horrible...", she said to herself in a solemn tone, as she felt a whisper in her mind, saying something to her. "... Take... with you... the focus beam?". She sounded confused, as she repeated the words, but stood and held her hand up in the formation of the Power Beam sign. Slowly, the beam energy gathered to her hand. She released it, sending out an explosive shot. Remembering what happened in her mindscape, she continued charging it, and soon released it. She was rewarded with a gold-orange laser-like beam that streaked through the air and lit up the chamber, before going dark once more. "Focus beam... seems better than the Charge Beam... Now I wonder how it will work with the other beams.". She was genuinely curious now, as she knelt down beside Ori once again, placing his head in her lap.

* * *

**And here's another chapter up... I'll delve into Ori's mind scape in the next chapter.**


End file.
